The Dark Chronicles: The Beginning
by Drusilla5
Summary: This is an old fic. Gangrel's girlfriend, Stacy "Baby Calloway, is also the ex of Undertaker. When Taker confides in Summer McMahon, WWF Commissioner, things get bad!


Summer is walking down the hallway and she sees Baby talking to Gangrel she smiles and walks up and say "Hello Baby, Gangrel."  
  
"What do you want Summer, don't you have anything better too do, than bother me and my man," Baby says with a disgusted tone. Summer smiles and shakes her head. "Oh, Stacy, you are so nieve! I just came to inform you that you have a match tonight against your ex, the Undertaker."  
  
Stacy has a shocked look on her face. "What, are you talking about I refuse to match a match with that freak," Stacy says with a concerned tone.  
  
"You have no say in this, Stacy! Are you forgetting that I'm the Commissioner and that I make the matches," Summer says with a sedistic smile.  
  
"Whatever you say Summer, but Gangrel is coming down to ringside with me and there is nothing you can do to stop us," Baby said with smile.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't going to stop Gangrel from coming to the ring," Summer began. "But if Gangrel interfers, then I will be forced to suspend him indefinately without pay."  
  
Stacy and David look at each other and know summer is up to something, david tries to talk her out of it, but she tells him everything will be alright. "Ok summer you got your match when is it?"  
  
"Now! Have fun," Summer said walking off.  
  
"Damn," Stacy kisses david and they walk to the ring together, her music htis and they step out onto the ramp taker is already in the ring and he has a evil smile on his face as he sees his beautiful ex walking down to the ring, with one of his arch rivals, Summer has his back on this and knows what will happened before the match even starts.   
  
Baby Steps into the ring with Taker. The bell rings and Taker extends his hand to her. She slaps him across the face. This pisses taker off and he grabs her by the hair. Stacy screams her lungs at as Take draps her up to him, Gangrel is freaking and is about to step into the right when Summer walks out to the ring with Edge and Christian by her.  
  
"Hold it right there Gangrel...Boys," Summer says as Edge and Christain run down to the ring and hold back Gangrel. "Taker, Stacy," Summer says. "I have a couple things that must be done now...Let me introduce you to your minister. PAUL BEARER!"  
  
Stacy's eyes go wide with fear as stacy tries to turn out of the ring to Gangrel but Taker grabs her by the waist and holds her back as Summer is laughing her butt off.   
  
"Stacy either you marry Taker, or Gangrel will never work here ever AGAIN! The choice is yours."  
  
Stacy freaks out and grabs a mic, Summer McMahon just who in the hell do you think you are and let Gangrel go I refuse too mary taker that freak," Stacy turns around and slaps him hard across the face.  
  
"Stacy, are you forgetting just who the hell I am...I am The commissioner and if you think that I won't and can't fire your ass, think again, and trust me...Vince won't hire you back! I've made sure of that...now, if I were you I'd rethink my desicion," Summer says with a smile. Summer steps into the ring with everyone. Gangrel is escorted out of the building and Stacy stands surrounded by Edge, Christain, Paul Bearer, Summer, and Taker.   
  
"Stacy, there's a simple salution...say yes," Summer says stepping closer to Baby. "Join us. Join Taker. Fulfill your destinany"  
  
"What are you talking about I love Gangrel can't you see that me and Taker are over at least I think we are," Stacy looks around at all the people and wonders what in the world is going on.  
  
"Baby," Summer says only inches way from Stacy's face. "Look around at the people in the ring...do you actually think you can stop us from doing what we are about to do?"  
  
"And what is that, you guys are no more powerful that my hand, Taker is a bully who just wants a piece of pie and can't get it and Edge and Christain are just play toys in this ring."  
  
"Stacy, the power that you possess, but the power that he possess," Summer says pointing at Taker.  
  
"What power I posses is nothing and Taker doesn't have anymore more than a small Penis"  
  
"Stacy, join us or face my wrath!"  
  
"Tell me the power Taker and Me Possess and maybe then I will, I'm not going to be some Virginal Sarfice to you and your freaks Taker."  
  
"Stacy, it has nothing to do with you...it has everything to do with Taker. You see, If I give Taker what he wants then he will give me, what I want..."  
  
"And what do you want Summer."  
  
"TOTAL DOMINATION! You see, Taker, is the most dominate man in this federation aside from my Uncle Hunter who is out of commission and you see that Title that is around Taker's waist! That belongs with me, but Taker has only agreed to join us if you join him."  
  
Stacy looks at Taker and smiles knowing what Summer says is right. "Summer if I'm to marry taker I won't get hurt and what faction are we going to be a part of if I 'am to be Taker's Black Bride then so be it"  
  
"Paul, comince the ceremony," Summer says with a sinister smile. Paul Bearer begins to start the ceremony. "Taker do you take this woman to be your wife," Paul asks. "I do," Taker says with a huge smile. "Do you Stacy, take this man to be your husband?"  
  
Stacy looks around and looks into Taker's eyes before she can say anything Gangrel comes running out to the ring with a frantic look on his face, Summer is shocked and before Stacy can run to him Taker grabs her and Edge and Christian start to beat up Gangrel. "Stacy, I hold Gangrel's life in my hands, say the words or Gangrel will never work again," Summer demands as Edge and Christain hold Gangrel.  
  
"Gangrel I'm sorry I'm doing this for your own good, I Take Taker as I HUSBAND."  
  
Gangrel screams and Christain hits him to shut him up. "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride." Taker kisses Stacy. Gangrell is filled with Hate and grabs Stacy and tries to leave. Summer walks over to Gangrel. She leans in and kisses Gangrel on the lips. "Edge, Christain, get him out of my sight. "Paul finish the ceremony."  
  
"It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Undertaker."  
  
Stacy stares in shock as she sees Summer Kiss Gangrel she goes over to hit Summer but Edge stands in her way blocking her "What the hell did you kiss him for?"  
  
"Let's just consider it the end of one era and the beginning of a new one," Summer says. "Taker, you got what you wanted, now, let the beginning of then end begin," Summer says as Taker hugs Summer. Stacy is filled with anger as she tries to once again get out of the ring, Taker grabs her by the hair and kisses her hard as she is trying to get away from she mouths to summer what is the new era answer me. "Stacy, let's just say that Blood will be shed." Suddenly the lights go out and then come back on to see that Gangrel is covered in red liquid...Summer smiles and grabs Edge and kisses him and the two of them and Christain leave the ring. Taker grabs Stacy, picks her up and flings her over his shoulder as he climbs out of the ring and heads to the basement as she is kicking and screaming, they cut to a commerical break.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The camera fades back in from commercial to Summer's office. Summer is sitting in Edge's lap as a knock comes from the door. Taker walks in and has a huge smile on his face, Stacy comes in behind him her hair is messed up and her shirt is partly unbuttoned as Summer and Edge look at each other and laugh . "Summer," Taker begins. "Tonight, I want a match against Gangrel. And I want Stacy on the line."  
  
"Taker that's a great idea, but what happens if Gangrel wins?"  
  
"Believe me she won't go back after the night we have tonight ain't that right Stacy?"   
  
She nobs her head and then looks away as she has a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Okay, Taker, you have your match, but Let's make it a little more interesting,"  
  
"Christain," Summer says as Christain appears from behind a door. "Go inform Gangrel of his match. And tell him its next!"  
  
The camera fades.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
he camera fades back into the ring area. JR and King are sitting ringside. Gangrel's music begins and he appears on the ramp with Christain at his side. Taker's music begins and He walks out to the ring with Summer, Edge and Paul Bearer at his side. Stacy is no where to be found as Taker goes back behind the curtian and he has to drag her out to the ring as Summer is trying to encourge her it's going to be ok. Summer steps into the ring and grabs a mic. "Gangrel," she begins. "I was thinking about this match...And well, a standard match is no fun. So this match will be a casket match. And your darling Stacy, will be put in a cage ringside and that cage will be guarded by Christain. And Edge here, he will be the specail guest referee for the match. Now, Taker, place your darling new bride in the cage." Summer smiles as Stacy is placed in the cage. Paul Bearer brings down two caskets and places them ringside. Summer steps out of the ring and stands next to the cage and taunts Gangrel and Baby. Taker has an evil smile on his face as Gangrel is so busy looking at Stacy that he doesn't see Taker come from behind and knock him down the two are soon exchanging blows all for Stacy. Stacy looks on with worry she wants Gangrel to win but also wants taker to win too. Summer climbs up onto the apron as Edge holds Taker at bay. Gangrel stumbles towards Summer who knocks him out with a crowbar. She tosses it into the ring as JR says something about this being a set up. Edge grabs the crowbar and looks at Taker who has Gangrel by the throat. Edge hands the crowbar to Taker as Edge holds Gangrel. Stacy is smiling but is also worried as Taker smacks Gangrel with the Crowbar as Gangrel falls Stacy screams as Taker climbs out of the ring and kisses Stacy on the lips, Gangrel is filled with fury and tries his best to get up as Taker climbs back in the ring and they are exchaning blows again. Summer steps into the ring and grabs Gangrel. She once again kisses him before hitting him with the Downward Spiral. Taker walks over and grabs Gangrel by the throat. He chokeslams him into the casket. stacy is smiling but is kind of sad as she watches the casket close and Taker's hand is raised in vicotry Taker looks at the cage and say, "I own you and you won't regret it." Summer holds out the key and hands it to Christain who unlocks the cage. Taker grabs Stacy out of the cage and kisses her. Summer stands in the ring with a mic. "You all just witnessed what we can do! If you thought that the McMahon-Helmsley faction was bad, you haven't seen NOTHING, Yet!"  
  
Stacy sees that she can't do anything about anything so she jumps on Taker's back and he carries her piggy back style up the ramp and to their locker as Summer Edge and Christian are standing in the ring as summer is standing with the mic. "Taker, enojoy your night and next week, I'm giving you and Stacy the night off. Consider it a wedding present! Now, you have two choices you can either join us or suffer the same faith as Gangrel!"  
  
Summer drops the mic and kisses Edge before the three of them walk out of the ring. 


End file.
